The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a power steering apparatus which assists steering effort of an operator of an automobile. Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2009-298246 discloses a power steering apparatus having a sensor which includes a sensor coil for detecting a rotational amount of a steering shaft and a substrate connected to the sensor coil. The substrate is assembled to a sensor housing through an opening which is formed in the sensor housing so as to open to an outer circumferential surface of the sensor housing. Therefore, an operation of regulating the sensor can be carried out through the opening.